


How the Sun Darkened Light

by anggephi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lemon, Pokemon Fanfiction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anggephi/pseuds/anggephi
Summary: Dawn, then 21 years old, was assigned to investigate what was left of the Galactic HQ.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J3MBO1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J3MBO1/gifts).



> Read if you're bored at your own risk. 😊

Something was just not right, as twenty-one-year-old Dawn's heart skipped beats occasionally. Investigating the old, dilapidated Galactic HQ, she felt afraid on every step she took, until she felt something really sharp get stuck on her hand. 

She pulled the needle but alas, it was too late. She felt her senses fade into the void: her eyes were filled with endless darkness, her skin felt heavy as lead, and then she felt so light, her mass became naught.

 

Much later, Dawn found herself in a very cold room. Well-lighted it was, with cream white walls. She felt that her body was pressed onto a slightly slanted steel bed, just like the ones in hospitals, without the soft mattresses atop. 

She looked at herself, and she was entirely naked. "Fuck..." she thought, and she tried to move herself, to no avail. Her hands are chained; her hands above her head. Her whole body felt heavy this time. Her navy blue hair is disheveled; and her legs are crossed.

She had no choice but to stay and close her eyes, until she felt someone lightly touch her bangs, and then her cheeks, her nose, and then her neck, her nape, and down to her hips. She quivered, as she could not act against it.

And thus, she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a pair of turquoise eyes, that pierced right through her soul. "Familiar..." she whispered, but he heard it.

"You're mine now." a manly voice told her. "I'm back, and now you're mine!"

Before she could process who that familiar person was, he kissed her swiftly to her lips, and she smelt what the smell of the Distortion World was: fresh, and somberly neutral. 

"No!" Dawn shrieked, and thus the man raised his head, holding her face. "You can't own me, you son of a bitch!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Cy-Cyrus?!"

"It's me, Dawn. The one you sent to Distortion World. The one whom you defeated once!"

Dawn squirmed, and struggled despite the seemingly heavy feeling within her. She then thought of her Pokémon.

"(starter Pokémon)!"

There was no response.

"They're all dead now, Dawn. Because if not for them, my plan wouldn't have been fucking spoiled."

"Motherfucker! How dare you, son of a bitch?" Dawn's rage was evident, but Cyrus simply smirked, and then held her knees.

"Be a good girl. Be a fucking good girl!"

Dawn resisted Cyrus' palm forces, and then he in turn slapped her face. It made her tear up, and yell in pain. He then caressed her uncovered bosom, until it felt a bit firmer on his hands.

"I told you to be a good girl!"

"I'm not a girl anymore, Cyrus!"

"Don't answer back!"

Cyrus did not loosen his grip on Dawn's knees, and hungrily lapped at her pussy with his tongue. Thus he slipped his hands to her thighs, and then his digits rubber her clit to and fro.

"Stop... please... no... ugh~" Dawn could not help herself but whimper, and the strange, inexplicable feeling of Cyrus toying her womanhood, made her feel sick and energetic at the same time.

"Uh~" she moaned accidentally. It was a mix of pain and twisted pleasure. She arched her back as she felt the orgasm waves pass through her pit. Cyrus then inserted three fingers, and then moved it a little to hit a g-spot. Dawn started to shed tears, and then she closed her eyes, shut tight as she kept on moaning and trying to catch her breath.

Thus she felt a tip, not a digit, on her entrance. With force it went inside her, and she yelled in pain.

"Why are you so harsh? Fuck this, it's my first time~"

"Why not?"

Cyrus thrust hard, to and fro, in brute force. He held Dawn's hips and then tried to kiss her, but Dawn retaliated and bit his lower lip until he earned a wound. Despite the little puncture he got, Cyrus continued to roughly thrust his manhood into her entrance, until she was a complete mess. She felt her inner walls tightening, and though it was painful, the vexing feeling of the pleasure waves, turned her cries into moans. She felt her clit being absurdly rubbed, and it doubled the orgasms she was getting. 

She heard Cyrus moan, for the first time ever in her life. But she thought, that unlike her, he was merely enjoying her as a toy and less of a person now, probably.

"I have one final thing to do." Cyrus said after more thrusts and then he removed his cock, "I know you can fucking take this."

Cyrus shaped his hand as if the fingers are tightly packed, and then he inserted it, and pushed even if her inner walls were tight. Love juices are leaking from her, and she was really wet. Sweat made her hair cling to her skin, and then as her entrance accomodated his fist, Dawn shrieked in pain, as definitely her pussy was inexperienced for that thing. Stretchy as it was, he moved his fist until it hit a g-spot and sent a shockwave of both pain and pleasure in her. 

Three minutes passed and he finally let go of Dawn. He unlocked the chains on her hands, and then helped her sit on the bed. Dawn felt her pussy secrete some fluid and as if some kindle was lit on her inner walls. She limped while walking, and she embraced Cyrus, by instinct, and kissed him before she lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HC that Mrs. Rowan married Professor Rowan's son. Since Lucas can be the professor's helper but I think it'd be best if he was his grandson too.

Dawn woke up, back on the cold steel bed with nothing but a white bedsheet wrapping her. The pain in her womanhood had numbed and was gone, but her head was spinning wildly, though she was not actually moving. 

Cyrus went inside with the uniform he once wore. It was probably a backup, as the one he wore in Distortion World had been badly damaged, if Dawn could remember it right. He was holding the apparel Dawn was wearing hours ago, before she got penetrated, and a grin paired with his death stare sent down a shiver to her spine. 

"Oh, you can't get out, Dawn. You must stay with me and pleasure me."

"What the fuck, Cyrus? You see me as a doll?" 

Soon as Dawn tried to fight, Cyrus took a Poké Ball and then summoned his Gyarados, right beside him.

"You know, you will get ultimately hurt if you don't follow me. You are a brat, a senseless person. That is why I had to fist your pussy, you lewd lady."he calmly said, just as how he first spoke to Dawn when she was a kid. 

Dawn tried not to cry. As Cyrus went out of the room, she quickly changed her apparel and then looked around her. Alas, there are no windows where she could jump. Too late, she thought, as her virginity is gone. She could have killed herself from the dishonor, but somehow Cyrus chose to spare her life and take advantage of her, that now he had escaped from the void exile. 

Everything seemed hopeless, until Dawn saw something that could make her get away of the room. There was a ladder, in one corner, and she only had to reach it. As a woman of average height, Dawn managed to touch the lowest bar on the ladder, and held it as she jumped. The ladder slid down, and climbing it, Dawn was led into a secret attic, which was dark, and then she felt her way until there was some light that passed through a glass window. It easily opened, and as she stood, a cracked Poké Ball got touched by her foot. She clambered to the window, but if she jumps, it would end her life. 

She had no more hope left. Everything had been taken away from her—

Dawn gave up thinking and jumped on the window, without any ado. At last, freedom was there. At last she could feel the waft wrapping her wholly.

Suddenly, she felt that some force caught her mid-air, and she instinctively clung onto it. To her surprise she yelped, and then looked at where she was holding to, and she saw that it was a Salamence, in its shiny blue smooth scaly skin and wide, red wings. The Dragon-type Pokémon landed in Jubilife City, where Barry was, much to her surprise.

"Hey, Dawn! Long time no see, huh! Remember? That's my Salamence now!"

"Wow! Have you been to Hoenn?" Dawn asked him, caressing the Pokémon on his neck.

"Yeah! I'm training my new Pokémon from there, plus the contest experience was great. How about you, what are you doing with your life?"

"Uh... I'm an investigator at the Galactic HQ."

Dawn's smile became a frown as she said it. "If it were not for your Salamence, I'd probably be dead. Thanks."

"Hey, what happened to you? You alright?" Barry held Dawn's shoulders, but she moved backwards. 

"I... I'm fine."

"You sure? I'm actually... Hey! Let's go to Twinleaf!"

Twinleaf had been Dawn and Barry's childhood town. Dawn could not remember if her mother was still at Hoenn or was waiting for her.

"Leave me alone, please. I need peace, Barry."

Dawn walked away, while Barry shook his head. He wanted to tell her something, but he gulped those words instead. 

"Okay, smell ya soon!"

Dawn sighed, and then she ran the grassy routes, and then into Twinleaf. What a surprise, because the people did not remove the banners three years ago since she became the Champion.

But on the back of her mind, she is now too tired to maintain that status. She is now thinking of passing it to Lucas, so she went ti his house first. She knocked at the door, but it swung open.

"Hello, oh it's you, Dawn!" A teary-eyed woman welcomed her. "Have a seat, miss."

The lady served some tea and cookies to Dawn, with a smile that seemed to have laces of trist around her face. She saw in front of her, and then she spoke.

"Dawn, do you know that everyday, Lucas always talked about you to me? He did not even want you to be an investigator, but he wanted you to be happy with what you want to do..."

The woman began to sob. 

"Hush, Mrs. Rowan. I feel sorry. What happened to him?"

Mrs. Rowan wailed in front of Dawn, "He... Lucas is gone."

In an instant, Dawn's already down mood felt even lower. Yes, Lucas had been her great friend, and she rejected him once when they were children. She eas the cocky friend who did not listen to his advice, and the mere shock of losing him made her shed a tear.

"Mrs. Rowan... in truth I love him, being one of my great friends and rivals, so please tell him that if you are going to visit his tomb. But for now, I will visit my home."

"Oh, your home? It's..."

Dawn looked around the small town and saw that there are yellow lines around the house, which read "Caution". Nothing was left but rubble on the lot where her childhood house once stood.

"I'm very sorry, Dawn. It was too late before we could respond. Your mother Johanna was sound asleep when a wild Pokémon set the house on fire, and she was not abpe to respond. When I got up, everyone else was still asleep, and it was five o'clock in the morning. We could not do anything else."

Dawn fell onto her knees and held her face. She could not hold any more tears, letting them flow and drop to the floor had been her only way to cope. She lamented, and after almost an hour, her cries ceased into a sleep, on the floor where her head rested on the sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn stayed with Mrs. Rowan for two weeks, and she helped the old lady by training and rearing Lucas' Pokémon while allowing them to battle to earn some money. The Pokémon somehow cheered her up, until she was able to enter a Pokémon Contest, after almost a decade. 

At Hearthome City, Mrs. Rowan stopped walking, and Dawn noticed her. 

"Why the pause?"

The latter smiled, and then she handed a paperbag to Dawn.

"Here. Use it for your contest. Good luck! I'll be rooting on you, honey!"

Dawn smiled and in the Contest Hall, Dawn went inside the dressing room, to see what the lady had gotten for her. It was a blue dress, something with a ruffled skirt and the top has lacy designs on it. As soon as Dawn changed clothes, she went near Mrs. Rowan and then hugged her. 

"Thank you! I love this dress so much!" Dawn said, and did a slight twirl. She summoned the contestant Pokémon, which was Lucas' Dragonair from Kanto. 

"Oh, before I forget, dear. Lucas gave this to me before you left to be an investigator..."

Mrs. Rowan handed Dawn a pink box, filled with Accessories. Dawn, upon holding the box, felt a sense of nostalgia, remembering how she used to have photoshoots and participated in Pokémon Contests when she was younger. 

"Thank you..." Dawn said, and then she went to the dressing room. The Dragonair shone brilliantly in the glittery dust, and then during the contest,

"Dragon Claw!" 

Majestic colors of purple and blue flames danced on the floor as both collaborated to make a stunning performance. The audience was cheering loudly, until Dawn felt tired with her senses fade, and thus fell on the stage. It caused a commotion, and Dragonair looked at her, as she was being brought to the nearest hospital.

 

"Mmm..." Dawn slightly groaned as she woke up in the hospital bed, with Dragonair staring intently at her. 

"D-dragonair... I'm sorry. Dawn's too weak."

The Pokémon nudged its nose onto her face and then a doctor and a nurse came in. Mrs. Rowan was also there, but after briefly talking to the healthcare professionals, she left the room.

"Miss Dawn (surname), right?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, now what?"

"Congratulations."

The warm smile of the HCPs became cold as stone in her mind. Why would they congratulate her? 

Everything turned blank. 

"You're pregnant."

Dawn's eyes spoke of shock, and by instinct she held her stomach. There's something; in her mind, a reason why this happened. 

"Damn this!" she shrieked, in front of them, struggling and then tried to reach for the doctor's collar. "This is not supposed to happen! This is a fucking lie!"

Dawn tried to attack the nurse when Dragonair stopped her with its tail. She groaned, and thus she felt that something sunk in her flesh: a needle, and thus she fell into the blankness of slumber.

 

"Hey." a bitter, manly voice told her.

Dawn opened her eyes wide, and then saw a pair of ice blue eyes staring at her. He tried to kiss her but she halfway held his lips with her right hand.

"Do you know what the fuck you did to me, you son of a bitch?" Dawn's eyebrows were raised, her teeth grinding in anger.

"Of course not. I just came to visit you here. You know, I know where you're going."

Dawn stood up off the bed and then held Cyrus' shoulders, as tight as she can. She pushed him, and he walked backwards as she stepped off the bed. 

"After all the disgrace you did to me, you are still rooting for me. What now, idiot? What do you think of me?" Dawn shouted at him, and then began to sob.

"I just want to keep my enemies close to me."

"You take this damn responsibility, you motherfucker!" Dawn punched his face, but he did not move. She did it again, but his nose bled, and stood like a statue in front of her: acrid and wintry. Cyrus wiped away the blood, and then he retaliated, holding her arms as much as he could, and spoke in a gentle, relaxed tone unlike before.

"Tell me. What responsibility do you mean?"

Dawn whispered something to his ear.

"Cyrus, you're a father now."

"I don't believe you."

"You asked me and you won't believe me?"

Cyrus loosened his grip and then turned backwards.

"Actually. This is not part of the plan in any way."

"Continue."

"I could have killed you but you escaped. You're smarter than I thought, Dawn."

"You're just a fool." Dawn replied, and ran her fingers on her stomach. 

"You are the first person to tell me that. Thank you, next."

"Why did you not kill me shortly after everything?"

"I forgot it. But nonetheless, I cannot accept this."

"What? I won't let you kill this innocent human within me! You have to accept this!"

Cyrus let out a deep sigh, and thus locked the door. "If you want me out of your sight for some weeks, you must be my obedient bitch. If you fail to do so, I'll kill my child."


	4. Chapter 4

"Lie down on the bed, Dawn." Cyrus said in a commanding tone. "Spread your legs."

Cyrus came near Dawn, and he pulled her underwear. As Dawn raised her legs, Cyrus nodded and then pushed her legs to her, exposing her vulva. He began to play with her clit with his tongue, and played it for a minute until Dawn felt the strange feeling on her pelvis that made her arch her back.

"Stop it please~"

Cyrus vigorously continued rubbing the bud and Dawn began to breath deeply, and then moan.

"Grrr~ Cyrus, stop it—"

Cyrus used his left hand to support Dawn's raised legs, and then cupped his right hand, thus inserted it on her orifice. 

"Na-uh, don't fist me, Cyrus. I do not feel well."

Cyrus let out a sigh, "Okay fine, then. I'll leave. See you after nine months."

He left the room, and Dawn fixed herself. The Dragonair was already asleep by the time she looked at it again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos if you like my work! Feel free to critique as well. Thanks!

Three months passed, and Dawn was living her life with an elderly couple in Solaceon Town since the incident in Hearthome. She escaped the hospital, and worked in the Pokémon Daycare for a living. Being bonded with Pokémon once again since she lost her very own team, it seemed like she is unlikely to leave. 

One night, Dawn was alone in the daycare, wearing a loose cream white dress. A sentiment of excitement tainted with fear formed in her heart. She could feel the human in her womb moving alive and soundly resting at times. She gently caressed her stomach, and wondered how things would play out. At the back of her mind, there is anticipation. 

Cyrus must visit... or if not, then why?

An hour later, she received a strange visitor in the daycare as he wore a black hooded jacket, slacks, and boots. 

"Good evening."

The mystery person immediately held Dawn's right arm tightly, like a robot. 

"Dawn (surname)..."

It was a familiar voice, and before she could tell who, the mystery person took off his hood.

"It's me, Cyrus. How's my child? Come in front of me."

The slight concern the former Galactic boss made Dawn shudder and walk near him. He was not the person she knew before, but rather he might have changed a bit. 

"I don't know yet if it is a boy or a girl, but I—"

"You seem to be afraid."

"Th—"

Dawn stuttered and she looked at his ice blue eyes that managed to pierce through her psyche with volition. Cyrus in turn gently ran his fingers on her belly, and then he rubbed his warm palm in circular motion. 

Cyrus sighed, and he knelt in front of her, and then spoke.

"I greatly apologize, my child."

There is no air of excitement that encircled them. None of them were smiling, but Dawn tried to fake a grin, but she ended up shedding tears, and suddenly Dawn felt her instincts itching.

"Close the doors, Cyrus." she said, and the latter did so. He put down the curtains, and then Dawn lay down on the floor, and spread her legs as wide as she could.

"I need you, for this and that."

"My lady knows what I want." Cyrus said with a smile. Dawn took off her underwear and threw it on the floor, and fondled her sensitive bud in an up and down motion. 

"Don't be too harsh this time, Cyrus."

"I know, honey."

Dawn felt flushed for the first time, and for that she let out a cute little laugh.

"Yeah, dad~" she said, teasing him.

Cyrus' face turned red, and he scratched his head. "It's your turn to rule now." he said, removing his slacks and underwear. Dawn raised her leg, and gently rubbed his cock with her foot. She did it in a rhythm until it stood up, and he crouched near her face, and then bent.

"Eat."

"What?"

"Here."

Cyrus gently propped his manhood to her mouth.

"I said eat it up."

"H-how?"

"Suck my dick."

Dawn opened her mouth and received the 10.5 inch cock. He thrust to and fro as she wrapped her lips on his manhood, until she tasted a weird, milky thing on her mouth that smelled like chlorine, as she salivated.

She thus let go after two minutes, and then wiped her mouth and face.

"Ew. But that tasted better than barf."

"You alright, honey?"

"Yes. Take care."

After they both fixed themselves, Cyrus went out of the daycare as Dawn rested on a corner sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

Two more months had passed, and the load had grown significantly heavier and it was a pain on her hips and back whenever she had to stand or simply rest, though it seemed to be the replacement for her morning sickness which kind of debilitated her from working. Sometimes, she could remember the elderly couple giving her time to rest, though because she was deeply attached to the Pokémon, she usually declined staying at bed, preferring to meet the creatures and bond with them as they grow stronger.

On her sixth month, it was the month of September where the temperamental autumn breeze winds start to come inside houses, uninvited. 

 

Dawn remembered a part of her childhood when she and Johanna, her mother, went to Lake Acuity. 

That young self of hers ran along the lake and since it was quite a large one, when she tried to get back, she was already panting, and began to whimper. 

"Mom!" Dawn cried. 

There was no reply, but there was a blue-haired boy who was sitting on the lakeside, gently touching the water.

"Hello?" 

The blue-haired boy had sparkly blue eyes, and well-kept powder blue hair. He looked quite handsome and well-sculpted in a way, but not his expression: it was somber with downcast eyes and upturned eyebrows.

"Oh look, I'm sorry to disturb, but do you know the way out here?"

The teenage boy sighed, but he stared at Dawn.

"Wha-what are you looking at?"

"Oh, sorry. Got out of focus. Let's go." he said in monotone. 

 

Dawn winced on the memory, still not sure who that boy was. She wanted to thank him, too. He did not look like Cyrus in a way, but for some point he probably did. 

But whoever that was—

 

Someone knocked at the door. And just like the usual, Cyrus went inside the daycare and Dawn stood in front of him. 

"I noticed that you..."

"I changed, Cyrus?"

"Yeah."

"Or so I think. I thought you'd still hate me."

The memory of her capture and Cyrus taking her flower struck her. How she tried to wriggle out of that cold stainless steel bed, how she tried to get away—

Alas, it had been done. 

But, did something really change?

Cyrus knelt to the floor and put his right ear and his left hand on her swelling belly. Surprised, she simply fidgeted her hands, wondering what he was doing. 

"I—"

"What are you doing?"

"I can hear something. The baby—it's moving..."

Dawn tried to smile, but her eyes were of weariness. She caressed her belly and then sat down on the corner sofa, and Cyrus took a seat beside her.

"So... what is your plan when the time comes, Dawn?"

"I don't really know."

Cyrus sighed.

"By the way, why are you always donning an all-black outfit?"

"I had to."

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm always on the run. If they catch me, you'll never get to see me again. Well, it's all your fault, but I forgive you of that."

Dawn stared at the walls of the daycare.

"What? Don't mind it now. After all that happened because of my bad..."

"You seem to have changed, too. It's okay."

"Wha-what?"

"In a way. Look, I thought you hate me and you are going to leave me with this responsibility."

Cyrus gulped. "Actually, if I did not do it..."

"What's it about?"

"Nevermind. I just think the child needs some nutrition."

"You brought some food?"

"I can provide it if we are both, you know..." Cyrus stood up, and locked the door. The curtains are already down and lightly danced as the air pushed them gently.

Dawn winced as Cyrus began to unzip his pants, and outside the daycare, soft and muffled moans could be heard. 

And inside, two people are in a mess. Milky-white liquid was spread on Dawn's body, while saliva dripped from Cyrus' wholly.


	7. Chapter 7

Usually Cyrus would pass into the Pokémon daycare once a week during nighttime since their last thing, but in Dawn's last trimester she noticed that he visits once a week to bring her some compensation, and other things. 

Despite the couple's suggestion that Dawn should take rest, she had not made it up in her mind to retire, as she used to bond with the Pokémon of other trainers reminding her of her own late team.

And this night of December, Cyrus was in his usual all-black outfit, but this time he brought a messenger bag with him. He went inside the daycare as usual, and Dawn's face, he saw, was slightly redder than her natural rosy blush was. Probably, it was due to the bitter weather outside.

"Let's go out for a walk, if you do not mind..." Cyrus held her hand, and the two went outside, as the cold wintry breeze made Dawn shiver.

"Here, take this."

Cyrus removed his jacket, and it revealed that he wore a black polo and a beret that covered his hair. He wrapped the jacket around Dawn, and he noticed her red face look more like a tomato than anything else.

"Are you... alright, Dawn?"

The faintest flashback of her capture made her slightly quiver. The chains that bound her near the wall, the coldness of the steel bed, the burning pain of her inner walls, the control—

"Dawn...?"

Everything that was blank suddenly pushed Dawn back to her real senses. By instinct, she held her lower belly, and felt the heaviness that struck her hips. 

The waft grew colder and snow started to rain. The two walked north, and they stepped onto Mount Coronet's foot.

A wave of memories crashed in Dawn's head. She remembered entering the Distortion World, encountering Cyrus there as a child. 

And now, her former greatest enemy is beside her. A sinister aura filled the place, and—

"Why are you here?" Dawn asked.

Cyrus was flabbergasted, and Dawn stepped backwards, going a little higher to the peak.

"You—!"

"Dawn, what's going on?"

"Cyrus! Leave me alone!" Dawn shrieked and strode, going even higher as Cyrus scratched his head, confused at what was happening.

"Dawn!"

"You did this shit to me, all of it! Leave me alone!"

Dawn continued treading the path to the peak of the mountain, and Cyrus kept on following her. Snow had covered the mountaintop along with the cream white broken pillars, and just before the entrance to the Spear Pillar, Dawn felt a sudden gush below her white linen dress, and she groaned, holding her belly with both her hands, and she limped to a place between two pillars where there was a cavern-like appearance, and faced away from Cyrus.

The needle... she remembered. While trying to comprehend what made the content of the fluid that injected onto her flesh, Dawn felt her insides colliding and gravity seemed to start pulling something within her. A pale yellowish-white fluid mixed with blood escaped from her, and flowed between her legs. She sat on the snow, and she held her back, rubbing it up and down with her left hand while her right held her lower abdomen. 

Dawn groaned, but then she could not take it any longer. The snow below her absorbed the color of blood, and then feeling the load within her, she sat down and widened her legs as much as she could. She then moved herself so her aching back could at least rest on something hard.

Cyrus did not leave. He slowly went nearer her, and then held her knees as tears fell down from her eyes. 

"Get away! Leave me alone here! I don't trust you!" Dawn screamed, and her whines grew into louder cries as she struggled to get his hands off her knees, but alas, he had been strong enough to remove her undies.

"Dawn, what's wrong?"

"I... I don't trust you..." she said with labored breaths. "I cannot believe you could do this to me. The needle..."

Cyrus felt his nerve twitch slightly. She already knew. 

"The needle... tell me what's in there! Uuugh—" Dawn's hands moved on her back and atop her belly. She could feel her inner walls seemingy burn, and as she hend her entrance, she groaned, resuming to massage her own lower back. 

"It's..."

"You are using me! Leave me alone! Remember when you said you want me dead?"

"Dawn!"

"I'm your enemy. I just was lost into you... How could you even make me trust you like that?"

Cyrus leaned forward to her. and Dawn tried to shove him away, but he was unmoved, and she let out a mewl. The fluids clung to the snow and Cyrus' slacks, and he felt the warm, sticky feeling of Dawn's blood.

"Grrr..."

"Dawn, please listen..."

"Rah! Just shut up and help me out instead, okay? Ah—"

Cyrus embraced her, his knees on her feet prevented Dawn from moving her legs. In return, Dawn bit Cyrus' neck as hard as she could. Cyrus bit hard as he could feel her teeth about to sink on his skin. 

"The needle, you did... Ugh, my stomach badly hurts, Cyrus—"

"I told you already. Haven't you understood well enough? This is your punishment, and I won't let you go." Cyrus' voice grew monotonous and controlling from being quite modulated. 

Dawn shook from the overwhelming pain within her. 

"Punishment? It's your fault, Cyrus! You're the root of all evil!"

Cyrus felt that everything backfired. First, his plot with Team Galactic. Now, it's Dawn. She knew the needle, and that memory... 

That made her realize... Cyrus thought before everything in his head shifted to Dawn, in complete agony. 

"No... I won't leave you here. Even if you distrust me, that is still my child."

Dawn's eyes widened a bit. His responsibility, was still there. But she felt the need to be convinced. She arched her back, and let out her cries. 

"Please, the damage had been done. I greatly apologize." The monotone in Cyrus' voice broke into concerned modulation, and he wiped Dawn's tears from her face with his hands. 

"I know you could do this. You even defeated me before."

"Give me back my team."

"Sure."

"Didn't you say they are dead already?" Dawn said with a heavy breath.

"I lied. They're kept in a safe place."

"Grrr..." Dawn groaned and bit on Cyrus' neck again. She held his hands and clasped them hard with her hands, and she screamed. At least, deep inside, Dawn felt a slight assurance that her childhood pocket friends are all safe.

The wintry winds blew harshly, and it lasted for another hour. Both did not talk, but Dawn was the one whose noise varied from the silent deep breaths to the yells and occasionally, cusses on the air. 

"Ah, Cyrus I'm— I feel like giving up." Dawn gasped, and she felt her walls stretch. She cried at the top of her lungs, and something smoothly came out of her. Not too soon, she heard a loud cry of a newborn child, covered in blood as she saw small, turquoise eyes shortly before her consciousness faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos if you liked it, pr leave a critique in the comments below! 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you liked it, and please comment any critique! 😅


End file.
